


Maybe it was Memphis

by feihu



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Hiyoshi in glasses, M/M, boys being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feihu/pseuds/feihu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After running into each other in Tennessee in February, Hiyoshi and Akaya go from old friends who had fallen out of touch to so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe it was Memphis

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tenipuri Crosspair exchange on Livejournal.

“Oh, you have got to be shitting me. Really? I’m stuck here for how long? I might as well just drive to fucking Florida at this rate!” Kirihara Akaya stopped and took several deep breaths as he waited for the sensation of his eyes turning red to fade. Bowing slightly to the woman behind the counter, he sighed and offered an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry. You probably get yelled at enough already, and I know you didn’t deserve that. I shouldn’t be taking my frustration out on you. Is there any way that I can get some place to stay the night at?”

Before the clerk could respond, however, a deep voice from behind Akaya spoke up. “You can come and stay with me. I already have a room booked.”

Spinning around in shock, Akaya wondered what kind of person would let a total stranger stay with them. The last thing he expected was to come face to face with someone he knew all too well. “Hiyoshi.”

The wheaten haired man just smirked in reply. “Kirihara.” Hiyoshi had kept up enough on the who’s who list of up and coming stars in the pro tennis circuit to still recognize his old friend and rival, but seeing the other man in the flesh was still an oddly pleasant punch in the gut. Stepping around the dark haired man, he gave the clerk his hotel information so that they could both be contacted once flights started running again. When that was done, he guided Akaya away from the the check-in counter and toward the exit and switched to Japanese. “It’s only a single room, I hope that’s alright.”

Akaya flashed one more apologetic smile at the clerk before he turned to follow Hiyoshi. Hiking his tennis bag up a touch higher, he grinned at the fair haired man. “Nah, I don’t mind. As long as you don’t snore.”

Hiyoshi snorted in amusement, his glasses slipping down his nose. “No, I don’t. But I sprawl.”

“Eh, that’s ok. I’m a serial snuggler, I’ll weave around your sprawling. And since when do you wear your glasses?” For a moment, Akaya grinned like a little boy all over again. When they got to the counter to arrange transportation to Hiyoshi’s hotel, the tennis pro paid the cost in full. Glancing over, he shrugged at the sullen glare Hiyoshi sent his way. “Dude, you’ve saved me from sleeping in a chair at my gate. I got this.”

“Alright, fine.” With a roll of his eyes and a quirk of his lips, Hiyoshi dropped the matter and climbed into the hotel van. “I kept tearing contacts when I would take them out, and my eyes started reacting badly to them to the point that there is maybe one brand that I can wear, but it just got to be too much hassle.”

“What, too many calluses on your hands?” Akaya couldn’t decide if he felt bad about the change, or liked it. Somehow, the glasses made Hiyoshi more approachable.

Hiyoshi let out a rather irritated sigh. “Yeah. And there’s no getting rid of them unless I stop doing karate and kobudo.” And there was just no way that would happen unless he was physically unable to perform the movements.

The ride to the hotel passed in comfortable silence. Even five years after graduating from different high schools, the two young men were able to fall into an easy pattern of companionship at the drop of a hat, just like back when they’d first been captains together. Akaya had his face against the car window, glaring at the dark clouds that had grounded his flight. At the other end of the backseat, Hiyoshi had his eyes closed as he slid into a pseudo-meditative state. Thankfully, the driver seemed to have the good sense to not attempt small talk with either of his passengers.

When they reached their destination, Akaya knew that his jaw had dropped in shock. Leave it to a Hyoutei alum to stay at the most expensive hotel in Memphis. Grabbing his bags, he followed Hiyoshi inside to the front desk for an extra key. The place was a bit intimidating to him; he was used to staying in much cheaper hotels and motels. Doing his best to look like he belonged there, Akaya handed his bags to the bellhop and followed Hiyoshi to the room.

Once inside the room, Hiyoshi dropped into one of the plush armchairs like it was his favorite seat in the world. “Go ahead and stash your bags wherever.” The blond reached for the tv remote and turned the large flat screen on. Scrolling through the channels, he stopped on one and grinned.

Akaya did his best to tuck his luggage out of the way after kicking off his shoes. Pulling one of the pillows out from under the covers, he flopped onto his belly on the bed facing the tv. Looking at the screen, then to Hiyoshi, then back to the screen, he tucked the pilfered pillow under his chin with a barely repressed laugh. “Dude, you are _such_ a nerd!”

“Shut up. The Empire Strikes Back is an awesome movie, and even you know it.” As much as Hiyoshi tried to glare at Akaya over the top of his glasses, it wasn’t enough to completely prevent his lips’ attempts to curl into an amused smirk.

“Hmm. Amused, you are,” using his best Yoda voice, Akaya grinned madly.

Hiyoshi busted up laughing at the other’s attempt to sound like the little green alien. “You are the _shittiest_ Yoda I’ve ever heard.” 

“Oh really? Guess I better do someone else.” Cupping his hands over his mouth, Akaya did his best to imitate Darth Vader. “Hiyoshi, kssh, there are other movies, kssh. You don’t always have to watch Star Wars, kssh.”

“Yes, I do. They are my favorite movies.” Yes, the curly haired man did a much better Darth Vader. Even the breathing was right.

“Hiyoshi, kssh.”

Rolling his eyes, the martial artist looked over at the bed. “What, Kirihara?”

Akaya dropped the Vader voice, though his eyes sparkled in mischief. “Han shot second.”

“Liar!” Hiyoshi launched himself at the bed, not caring where the remote landed. Pouncing on the other man, he tickled Akaya relentlessly. “Han shot first! The digital remasters lie!”

Squirming and laughing at the assault, Akaya did his best to fight back. The tickle war lasted nearly fifteen minutes, only stopping due to an accidental kiss. Rather than feel awkward about it, even though it was the first time they’d ever done so, the two young men leaned into each other. There was some shyness on each side, but not as much as there could have been. Neither of them tried to take things any further, content to keep kissing until hunger drove them apart. Even if it was the first time they’d kissed each other, it felt almost as natural as breathing.

The rest of the night passed in a lazy haze of hotel food, sweet kisses, and catching up. Akaya learned that Hiyoshi had come out of the closet when his parents started discussing an omiai. After three days of awkward silences, his mother had gone off on a rant about how impossible it would be to find him a suitable partner since gay marriage was illegal in Japan. Akaya mentioned all the trips that his parents had been going on now that he and his sister were both out on their own. He was happy that they were doing something for themselves now, and even showed Hiyoshi some of the pictures his mother had sent from one such trip.

Eventually, both men decided to call it a night. Akaya was more than happy to let Hiyoshi have the first shot at the bathroom, the blond was the one paying for the room, after all. Fishing out his night clothes, the tennis pro made sure his phone got plugged in to charge. With a faint smile, he resolved to get the other man’s email address before they parted ways.

Emerging from the bathroom, Hiyoshi yawned and stuffed his dirty clothing into a compartment in his suitcase that had been reserved for just such a purpose. Turning down the covers on the bed, he turned to rake his eyes over Akaya’s lean frame. “Bathroom’s all yours.” As much as he loved martial arts, he couldn’t deny that tennis had done wonders for the green eyed man’s physique.

Grinning to himself, Akaya grabbed his things and headed to the bathroom. As he brushed his teeth, he let his mind wander. Thoughts of home that he tended to have now and then included random musings related to the blond in the other room. Sure, he’d had a huge crush on Hiyoshi back in highschool, but that was years ago. The last thing he’d ever expected was to run into the other man again and find out that he might actually have a chance. And the fact that they had felt so comfortable kissing just made him grin. Shaking that thought off -no need to rush things, after all- he finished up and left the bathroom. After putting his things away, he turned to the bed and had to laugh.

Hiyoshi hadn’t been joking about his tendency to sprawl out in a bed. Somehow, even with his head on one side of the bed, he took up so much space that both his feet were on the opposite side without the blond’s torso looking obviously angled. Slipping under the blankets, Akaya reached over to shut the light off before settling in.

Morning arrived with a wake up call from the front desk. Untangling himself from the curly haired limpet wrapped around him, Hiyoshi answered groggily. The employee on the other end cheerily informed him that the canceled flights from the day before had been rearranged and would be leaving roughly at noon. Thanking the perky voice, he hung up and tried to decide what the best way to wake up Akaya would be. He’d rather enjoyed the kissing yesterday, so he went with that. It was strangely pleasant to feel the other man stir and return the soft kisses; something inside Hiyoshi perked up and suggested doing this more often. He rather liked the idea.

Akaya sighed, groggy and pleased as he pressed into the warm lips against his own. Prying his eyes open, he grinned lazily at Hiyoshi. “Now that’s a hell of a way to wake a guy up. I like it.”

Hiyoshi grinned and reached for his glasses. “I thought you might. Both our flights leave at about noon, so we should get with it and get back to the airport.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right. Even if it’s only eight, who knows what traffic will be like.” With a stretch and a satisfied groan, Akaya untangled himself and stood. Crouching in front of his suitcase, he dug out some clean clothing and the case holding his tablet. Flipping the case open, he turned the small device on and set it on the desk to power up. “Do you have Skype, or just email?”

Standing slowly and trying not to stare at the muscular planes of Akaya’s back as the man began to change, Hiyoshi reached to pull his weapons case out from under the bed. “I have Skype. Choutarou made me download it, but I hardly use it much at all.”

Eyeing the strange bag that had appeared, Akaya pulled on one of his favorite tees. “You know, I never did ask what you’re doing in Tennessee. And you should give me your email and your Skype name. I want to stay in touch with you.” Privately, he was proud of himself for saying that without feeling his cheeks start burning.

“I competed in a karate tournament and did a few kobudo seminars for some of the local schools. And I’ll have to email you about Skype, I can’t remember my username on there.” Hiyoshi just pulled a hoodie on over the shirt he’d slept in before changing into a pair of cargo pants. “Where do you want me to put my email at?”

Reaching for his tablet, Akaya opened a contact list. Creating a new entry, he passed it over. “Just in there, and I’ll let you put your own name in, too. That way I can’t screw up and use the wrong kanji.”

Opening the nightstand drawer, Hiyoshi pulled out the complimentary pen and pad of paper. Swapping them for the tablet, he gave Akaya an almost shy look. “Write your own stuff down so I don’t mark your emails as spam on accident, ok?”

“Sure.” Leaning over the desk, Akaya used his best handwriting on the note. Tearing the sheet off, he handed it to the other man. “Now don’t lose that, ok? I made an effort to write nicely on it and everything.”

Hiyoshi laughed as he handed the tablet back to Akaya in exchange for the slip of paper. “I will keep it in a safe place until I get home.”

After they had finished gathering their things and checking out, the young men shared a cab back to the airport. They stuck together as long as they could, sharing one last kiss before heading to their own gates. 

Over the next few months, Akaya and Hiyoshi exchanged emails daily and chatted with Skype as often as they could. For his part, Akaya played in as many ATP tournaments as he could, even if he didn’t always win. Hiyoshi did his best to attend as many as he could, using martial arts tournaments as an excuse to travel where the other man would be playing.

Akaya was beyond elated that he had made it to Roland Garros, his first Grand Slam. He was so excited, he gave himself a two week break from competing beforehand, though only half of that was spent training. The other half was set aside as time to spend with Hiyoshi, who had a big martial arts tournament in Paris the week before the tennis tournament was set to start. Having never gotten to attend such an event before, the tennis pro was eager to see what all would happen and what events his...Hiyoshi would be in. Arriving at the sports center where the tournament was being held, he could feel himself growing ever more giddy. Akaya happily volunteered to help Hiyoshi carry the heavy bag of weapons from the cab to the participant check in, even if he did have to wait there while the blond got changed. But Hiyoshi more than made up for the wait by offering to show him around after getting dressed in a traditional gi.

Slipping their hands together, Hiyoshi was surprised to feel so relaxed walking in public with his fingers twined between Akaya’s. It just felt natural, even when the sight of several familiar faces reminded him that there would be people there who would know them, though he wasn’t expecting so many old tennis teammates and opponents. The put upon groan and dragging of feet as his...whatever they were...dragged him along toward the small cluster was genuine enough, he knew there would be massive amounts of teasing in his near future. Out of the five men they were heading toward, three were smirking knowingly at the martial artist, while the other two glared daggers at him. Taking a deep breath once he and Akaya stopped, Hiyoshi relaxed and stood tall in the faces of the two glaring at him like a couple of protective fathers. “It must really be a small world, after all, to see all of you here.”

Akaya sighed and gave Hiyoshi a long suffering look. “Really? You really went the ‘small world’ route?”

“Your own fault for making me watch Disney movies after the Madrid Open.” Hiyoshi smirked in return, managing to forget about the glares of doom for a moment.

“Hey, Don’t you dis on Disney, Wakashi.” Had he been paying attention to their small audience, Akaya would have seen five pairs of eyes widening at his use of the other man’s first name.

The blond scoffed and shook his head. “Pixar is much better.” The agreeing noise from Akaya made Hiyoshi grin wickedly. “Lucasarts is still the best, though.”

The sound of one of the peanut gallery chiming in with an aptly timed, “Damn right,” was what pulled Hiyoshi and Akaya out of their banter. The tallest member of the quintet sighed, addressing the man who’d ended the byplay before giving Hiyoshi a knowing smile. “Ryou, there are children here. And Wakashi, how long have you and Kirihara-san been dating?”

Hiyoshi’s eyebrows scrunched together as he looked at Akaya. “Are we dating? I don’t recall ever discussing that.”

Before the curly haired tennis player could respond, Shishido interjected. “How the hell would you not know that?”

Akaya flashed the long haired brunet a stubborn glare. “Because we never felt the need to define our relationship.”

Sanada frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. “Just how long have the two of you been seeing each other?”

“Late February. We ran into each other in Memphis.” Shrugging at the intimidating man, Hiyoshi saw no reason to be afraid. Sanada wasn’t Akaya’s father, after all, and he’d have every chance to prove himself to the other man during the tournament.

Tipping his head to the side and looking every bit the confused puppy, Ohtori stared down at his old friend. “Is Kirihara-san the reason you keep going to tournaments outside of Japan, Wakashi?”

The blond nodded in agreement. “Yeah. I like going to see Akaya as often as I can.”

If there was one thing Hiyoshi and Akaya could claim as a solid victory from the whole awkward conversation, it was the fact that they literally made Atobe facepalm. When the aristocrat looked up, he turned to Yukimura. “These are the two we entrusted our legacies to? Twice?”

Chuckling at the incredulous tone in Atobe’s voice, Yukimura just smiled. “I think it’s sweet how oblivious they are.”

“Oi! We are standing right here, you know.” Akaya frowned and pouted, looking every bit like the sullen teen he used to be. 

“Then stop being lame and do something about it.” Shishido couldn’t help rolling his eyes at the two younger men. Honestly, they were making the whole thing far harder than it needed to be.

Shooting the surly brunet a dirty look, Akaya bumped Hiyoshi’s shoulder with his own. “Whaddya say, be my ninja?”

Hiyoshi smiled ever so slightly as he raised an eyebrow at Akaya. “Not Jedi?”

Akaya snorted. “You don’t have a lightsaber.”

“That you know of.” The little smile on Hiyoshi’s face grew into a playful grin.

“Hiyoshi, we need to go get warmed up.” As much as Sanada did want to see his kohai happy, he really didn’t need to be seeing this...flirting. Standing a bit awkwardly, he picked at one of the pleats in his hakama and waited politely for the younger martial artist. 

Reaching into his gi, Hiyoshi checked the time on his phone and nodded. “Sanada-san is right, I gotta go.”

“Right, right. I’ll cheer for you, ok?” Akaya grinned and gave Hiyoshi’s hand one last encouraging squeeze. As his boyfriend and his senpai vanished into the milling crowd, he turned to grin at the other four. “So, seats?”

Yukimura flashed one of his cryptic smiles at the three former Hyoutei players. “You lot go one ahead, Akaya and I will catch up.”

Atobe did his best to sound haughty despite the hint of a smile on his face. “Don’t dawdle too much, I’ll give your seats away.” As much as he was there to support his kohai and his good friend Sanada, the wealthy man did have his priorities. And if teasing fellow pros was one of them, then that was his little secret.

As he watched the other three leave, Akaya turned to Yukimura. “What’s up?”

“Nothing. I just wanted to get a chance to catch up with you. Seems we have more in common than we used to.” With a slight nod of his head, Yukimura led Akaya off toward the sidelines of the venue. With fewer people there, they stood a better chance of being able to hear each other.

Following Yukimura was still practically an instinctive action. Hooking his thumbs on his pockets, Akaya leaned against a pillar. “Because of tennis, or because of Wakashi and Sanada-senpai?”

Yukimura laughed softly. “Both, actually. But more Genichirou and Hiyoshi-kun at the moment. You’ve heard of people talking about finding a reason for doing something before, yes?”

Well, color Akaya confused. “Yeah, ‘course I have. You tryin’ to say those two are the reasons you and I play tennis?”

“Of course not. But they are the reasons we do something else.” Yukimura smiled softly as he stared at the crowd.

“What do you mean?” Really, Akaya just wanted to go watch Hiyoshi kick ass. He wasn’t in the mood for Cryptic Buchou mode. 

Yukimura’s smile grew enough for the corners of his eyes to crinkle. “They are the reasons we both _stop_ playing tennis. Without Genichirou and Hiyoshi-kun, you and I would both be training far above and beyond what our coaches would condone. Instead, we’re both taking the time to relax and support our significant others.” 

Akaya mulled over Yukimura’s words as they stepped back into the crowd and headed for their seats. As they reached the three Hyoutei alums, he tapped his former captain on the shoulder and smiled. “You’re right. Thanks for the perspective.”

That night as he laid in the hotel bed while Hiyoshi showered, Akaya couldn’t help smiling. His ninja had medaled in all of the events he’d been in. Akaya’s personal favorite was the gold that Hiyoshi had gotten out of the sparring competition that ended with the blond besting Sanada with a lucky shot. Letting out a wolf whistle as his boyfriend emerged from the steamy bathroom in nothing but boxer briefs, the tennis pro asked a question that had been on his mind since February. “How did you know I’d be at the airport that day? You left your bags at the hotel instead of bringing them with you for a reason, right?”

Prowling up the length of the bed, Hiyoshi stole a kiss from Akaya. “I didn’t. I’d seen online that my flight was canceled, but the contact sign up online had crashed and all the phone lines were busy. So, I decided I would just go and give them my contact information in person. Seeing you there was just...luck.”

Akaya waited for Hiyoshi to get settled under the covers before snuggling up to him with a smile. “I’m glad you were at the airport that day, Wakashi.”

Hiyoshi put his glasses away and shut the light off. Pulling Akaya closer, he pressed his face into wild dark hair with a grin. “Me too, Akaya. Me too.”


End file.
